Degrassi Terror Strikes Again
by catherine.cat33
Summary: how did the old TNG cast take the Vegas Night Incident? this is how. RESPOSTED...I forgot to put what Danny says the first time...SORRY! ONE-SHOT!


**Author's Note:** I always wonered how the old cast would take Vegas Night...so heres what i think

**Discalmer:** I DONT own Degrassi or its characters...just this idea

_"Degrassi Terror Strikes Again!"_

Liberty read the headline of the morning newspaper and was instantly intrigued. She hadn't seen anything like this since…not since JT's brutal murder nearly two years ago! But her Alma Madder's name struck a chord and she just had to see what the article was about. As she read only one word struck a nerve…

_Knife_…

_Was someone else murdered?_ she thought as she walked into her morning class.

As the day passed Liberty found herself gazing off and thinking about JT. Though she tried she couldn't shake the thoughts of him out of her head.

At lunch she found herself crying into her salad. This caused her to think for a moment. She decided to leave school, a thing she has _never_ done, and go visit the place JT was killed.

By the time she got there she found the sky settling into a dusky blue. As she walked to the alleyway she noticed a group of people gathered there. A group of everyone from Toby Issacs to Jay Hogart. All of them just standing there. Some, like Manny and Emma, were crying. While others, like Derek and Danny, were still.

Out of the corner of her eye Liberty noticed Mia Jones walking to the front.

"Where?" was all she needed to ask.

"There." Liberty pointed to the spot she found JT. Mia graciously bends down and places the flowers at her feet.

"I…I brought his picture." Toby said as he bends down to get the framed photo out of his back-pack. he takes the four short strides to where his friend laid in his death and placed the frame of JT's senior picture down. A few tears sliding down his face as he did.

Emma, Manny, and Spinner disappear going towards Emma's house.

Everyone waits, unknowingly why, for the three to come back.

When they do they each hold a few small candles. They pass the candles to each person standing in the small semi-circle; Toby, Danny, Derek, Jay, Mia, and Liberty. Leaving the last three for themselves.

"I have a lighter." Jay offers.

Manny rolls her eyes, "Of course you do." she mumbles.

"Should we say something?" Mia asks.

Liberty is the first to step forward, "JT Yorke…even though its been nearly two years, it feels like yesterday. You're beloved and missed and cared about. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you." she places the candle down by the flowers.

"You were my best friend JT. I loved you like a brother." Toby says as he puts his candle down.

"You…you were the first person to accept me after I had Isabella. You died before I could tell you; I loved you." Mia sobs as she places her candle on the ground.

"We were friends since the beginning JT. And I regret the fact we grew apart." Emma smiles as she puts down the candle in her hands.

"Sorry I used to pick on you JT." Spinner puts down the candle. "Sorry I caused those guys to get mad. I'm so sorry."

"JT…you always could make me smile. I miss your jokes almost as much as I miss you." Manny says as she puts her candle down on the ground with shaky hands.

"In all honesty JT...you _were_ my brother." Danny smiles

"I didn't know you too well. In fact, back then I don't think I would have wanted to. But from what people have said I hear you were a pretty cool dude." Jay says.

"JT…you could always crack a joke at a moment's notice. Always make everyone laugh." Derek sighs.

Slowly each person says their goodbyes and walks away. Each one thinking the same thing; _One new tragedy brought on the pain of another_.

What they didn't know was that in the same place they just met up, a man came out from the shadows. A man that had been hiding behind those shadows the whole time the group was there. A man who spent the last two years in juvie and was just released. A man who wore a big coat. His hair is longer than the last time that he was here.

He takes out a lighter and a small candle. He lights the candle with a sigh.

"Sorry." he whispers before walking away.

**Author's Note:** So? Did I fail? Did ya love it?


End file.
